


Power Naps

by Lillian_nator



Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Or: The 4 times Tommy falls asleep on someone, and the 1 time that someone falls asleep on him.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017712
Comments: 86
Kudos: 1902





	Power Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [almost home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873305) by [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar). 



> I know this is very different then my usually stuff, and I also once vowed to not post IRL stuff on my main, but I thought you guys might enjoy this :)
> 
> Have some fluff for Thanksgiving :)
> 
> ALSO, LASTLY, IMPORTANT: This is set in the same universe as "almost home" by Qar. Thank you.

Tommy knew that sleeping as much as he did was not normal. He **knew** okay. 

However, he also knew that he was a lanky 16 year old boy, who grew 3 inches in the past 6 months. He knew that eating 4 meals a day was normal for someone his age and height. He knew that he had to get his fucking energy somehow - especially if he was gonna keep fucking growing. 

So, it did not ever seem to surprise Tommy when he fell asleep randomly, for small “power naps”. He would fall asleep doing homework at the dinner table, or in a call after his stream, or on the bus home from college. 

Tommy was never taken aback when he fell asleep at random points in his day. Nevertheless, his friends, _they_ were surprised.

* * *

**1.**

The first time that Tommy fell asleep on one of his friends, was the first time he met Wilbur. 

It was within the first hour of their meeting. 

It was exceptionally early in the morning - earlier than Tommy wanted to ever wake up, ever - but they were there, in a tiny cafe, and Tommy’s coffee hadn’t helped one bit. Wilbur had already been apprehensive about letting Tommy get a coffee, since the teen never seemed to run out of energy, but Tommy’s dad briefly explained that Tommy would probably pass out without it - which seemed to surprise all 3 other adults in the group.

Still, it was early in the morning, and the caffeine hadn’t kicked in yet. Still, it was early in the morning, and Tommy had to wake up even earlier than that. Still, it was early in the morning, and the coffee wouldn’t help anyways. 

After 3 large gulps of the burning liquid, and the few offhanded comments from Wilbur, saying that Tommy was uncharacteristically quiet, that Tommy felt as though he was really going to pass out if he didn’t take a quick power nap. 

He didn’t sleep too much the night before, excited for the morning, and still buzzing with happiness from hanging out with Tubbo. Not to mention that he had gotten to the hotel room late - wanting to spend a few more minutes with Tubbo - and he had to wake up early (around 7) to meet up with Wilbur and Phil, his pseudo older brothers, at 9. 

Subsequently to his father leaving the coffee shop, Tommy couldn’t bear to keep his eyes open any longer, putting his head in his arms, which were resting atop the cafe table, he closed his eyes for a moment, just wanting to get in a brief nap before he met Fundy and Niki. 

He listened to the chatter of Wilbur, Phil, and Kristen around him, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Tommy hummed in response, too tired to speak. 

“Hey Tommy, what are you doing?” It was Wilbur. 

“M’sleeping.” Tommy answered tiredly, turning his head, nuzzling it into his arms. 

“At breakfast?” Wilbur asked, amused. 

Tommy didn’t move or flinch at the sound this time, only mumbling a small; “M’tired.” 

He missed the worried look that Wilbur shot Phil, resulting in Phil asking Tommy, “Do you want me to get your dad, Mate?” 

Tommy lightly shook his head, “S’early. Just let me take a nap, Wil.” 

“Okay,” Wilbur resigned, scooting his chair closer to the boy. “Just a small one.” 

Tommy smiled softly, before he felt an arm move him to a sitting position, he opened his eyes lightly before he was pulled to the side, by an arm around his shoulders. He quickly closed his eyes, burying himself in the warmth by his side, not worrying about embarrassing himself, only caring about getting a quick 15 minute nap in. 

“Just a short one Toms,” Wilbur spoke from his side, before Tommy fell fully asleep.

* * *

**2.**

The second time he fell asleep on one of his friends, Wilbur was a lot less surprised. 

It was shortly after Tommy moved to Brighton, and the second time that Fundy came to the UK. 

It was a good day, really. They had gone back to that stupid fucking arcade, and won more tickets. They had some McDonalds for lunch. Currently, they were at a beach, mid-day sun shining on them brightly and warmly. 

Tommy always felt sleepy when he was warm. 

It was just Wilbur, Fundy, and Niki today. Tommy was a last minute addition, but he didn’t even ask to join this time - Wilbur had asked him if he wanted to tag along, and as Tommy only lived 30 minutes away now, of course he had said yes. 

He leaned over slightly, balancing on the first thing his forehead came in contact with before shutting his eyes - he could use a quick nap, his energy levels had been so high _all_ day. 

Wilbur stifled a laugh as he watched Tommy lean over and rest his head on Fundy without even seemingly realizing what he was doing. 

“What is he doing?” Fundy stiffened, straightening out his back a little bit. 

“He’s napping.” Wilbur answered curtly, earning a giggle from Niki. 

“What? Why? Get him off!” Fundy rushed out nervously. 

Wilbur snorted, staying in place. "Just let him." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Fundy sighed, frustrated, and confused. "Just not move!?"

"It's not that bad, Fundy. Tommy can sleep anywhere. He just needs a quick power nap." Wilbur reasoned.

"Why? Why? It's the middle of the day! Who sleeps outside in the middle of the day?!?" 

This earned a low whine from Tommy, who nestled himself further into Fundy’s back.

“Oh, look, you woke him up!” Wilbur quietly reprimanded. “Just let him nap. He is a 6’3, 16 year old. He just needs a nap Fundy.” 

Fundy looked at Niki, “You gotta help me here.” 

Niki laughed quietly, “I know you’re nervous and slightly freaking out over the fact that Tommy has chosen you to be his pillow, Fundy. But, look at it this way, you either deal with this for the next 10 minutes, and then Tommy wakes up - or, we wake him up now, and deal with a tired Tommy all day.” 

Fundy sighed loudly, putting his head in his hands. He cringed slightly when Tommy moved once more, to reposition, watching Wilbur slightly glare at him while Tommy moved around, all 3 of them hoping that Tommy wouldn’t wake up. 

Fundy hated that Niki was right. No one wanted to deal with a tired Tommy. It’s not like he was whiney or anything - he was just boring as hell. He’d rather an energetic, funny Tommy, than a tired, quiet, Tommy every day of the week. 

So Fundy sat, waiting for Tommy to wake up.

* * *

“Oh, look Tommy’s awake.” 

“Oooh did the child get his beautysleep?” 

“Shut up, Wilbur.” 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SLEEP ON ME?”

* * *

**3.**

The third time Tommy fell asleep on one of his friends, it was completely and utterly on purpose. 

He was feeling soft, okay? Tommy would never admit to what he did, but he thought about it a lot, the feeling of being utterly loved, and accepted into his group of pseudo siblings. 

It was Movie Night. 

A monthly - sometimes weekly - occurrence during Niki’s stay in Brighton. With all 3 living near each other, both blonde’s would enter Wilbur’s house in loose sweatshirts, and too-big joggers, just trying to have a cozy, wholesome time. 

Sometimes Dave and Charlie would join them, sometimes it would just be Wilbur, Niki, and Tommy.

It was during these nights that Niki and Wilbur often got to see a different side of Tommy. Not a lot of their friends got to see the side of him who craved touch, who often put his feet on Wilbur’s lap, or hooked an arm around Niki’s shoulders. The side of him who buried further and further under hoodies until he was no longer visible, in which, at that point, Niki and Wilbur were crying from laughing so hard. The side of him, who built a pillowfort multiple times, right in the middle of Wilbur’s living room, not giving a shit that it was in other people’s way - only inviting Wilbur and Niki in on occasion. 

One time, Tommy had invited Niki in, claiming it to be for teens only, in which Niki gigled and Wilbur flipped off the young blonde. 

Not many people saw the soft, quiet, wholesome side of Tommy. 

So Niki was so fortunate to be one of the few. 

The third time that Tommy slept on someone, it was to show Niki his full trust. 

It was yet another Movie Night, like every other third Friday of the month, Tommy, Niki, and Wilbur were sprawled out atop Wilburs couch. 

Tommy was getting tired, which was normal, especially for this time of night. It was around 11pm, which is usually when Tommy sleeps for about 30 minutes before continuing on with his night. It was 11pm, Tommy was unbearably tired, and they were watching Toy Story 3. 

Unbeknownst to the adults in his room, Tommy had never made it all the way through Toy Story 3. Every single time he has watched it, he fell asleep before it ends. Tommy has actually never seen the end of Toy Story 3, and he plans to keep it that way. 

It was warm, warmer than Tommy might have ever been. He buried himself deeper into the couch, and his hoodie for that matter. Letting his hands pull his hoodie strings, his face could barely be seen anymore. His entire body had been swallowed by fabric; his hands covered by what Tubbo would call “hoodie paws”, his shoulders draped by a huge comforter, his sweatpants enveloping what he would assume to be his feet, which were already wrapped in thick socks. 

In conclusion, it would be a fair assumption to say that Tommy was exceedingly warm, and cozy. 

Which is why he kept getting sleepier. Usually, in these situations, he would curl in on himself, resting his head on his knees, or if he was feeling a bit braver, he would rest his head on Wilbur’s shoulder or lap. However, today, he was feeling especially brave. 

And maybe, he was feeling especially soft too. 

So, he repositioned himself, and let out a small breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding. Tommy slowly laid his head down on Niki's lap, careful not to disturb the brunette. He sighed, content with the warmth that coursed through his veins. He absent mindlessly threw his feet atop Wilbur's lap, effectively sprawling out across both members of the couch. 

He heard - and felt - Niki's breath hitch, he almost opened his eyes, worried that he overstepped his boundaries, before he felt a small hand course through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Tommy instinctively let out a soft purr, already half asleep, leaning into the touch. He felt Wilbur cup his ankle, softly rubbing his lower leg in a comforting motion. 

Tommy had never felt safer. 

And Niki never had a bigger grin on her face. 

* * *

**4.**

The fourth time Tommy fell asleep on one of his friends, it was expected to say the least.

They had been at a convention. They being Wilbur, Phil, Niki, Tommy, Fundy, and Tubbo. But, by the time that they had started heading home, on the bus that the “convention people” (as Tommy and Tubbo called them) provided, the group dwindled down to just Phil, Niki, Wilbur, and Tommy. 

Tommy sat next to Phil, eyes drooping, occasional yawn escaping his mouth. He thought he could fight it, he really did. If he just stayed awake for the next 20 minutes, then he could traverse the trip upstairs to his hotel room, and hopefully pass out on the bed without any mishaps. 

However, on the bus it was warm, and right behind him he could hear Wilbur and Niki lightly chatting about how their day had been, and Phil was seated next to him, texting Kristin, occasionally laughing lightly at a joke she must’ve made. 

He felt warm, and it was when he felt like this: warm and fuzzy, he couldn’t stay awake. He sunk deeper into the hoodie that he borrowed from Wilbur - because he forgot to bring his own - and looked over to Phil. 

_He could just try to curl up into himself. He could._ However, he had strangely large limbs, and he _knew_ that he wouldn’t fit on the bus seat. 

He looked up at Phil, to the left of him - while he would usually tower over the older man, he seemed to be sinking into himself, slouching, and fading away into the chair, making him shorter than the older blonde. 

Tommy looked up at his pseudo father-like-figure, tired eyes blinking slowly. Phil looked over, seeming to have felt Tommy’s eyes on him. 

“What’s up Mate?” Phil asked, putting his phone down. 

Tommy used his right hand to rub his sleepy eyes, his hand completely covered by the fabric of Wilbur’s hoodie. He usually hated looking so small, but he had a good day, and he was too tired to bring himself to care. “M’tired.”

“I know,” Phil said, in the way that only a dad could, “It’s pretty late, yeah? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stay up until 2 before.” 

Tommy hummed, closing his eyes for a moment, breathing in the air around him, smiling softly. “Can I, uh-” Tommy gestured vaguely to Phil’s shoulder, and before Tommy could specify, Phil was removing the armrest between them. 

“Course Dude,” Phil smiled warmly at the teen, “Don’t even have to ask.” 

Tommy closed his eyes, and didn’t want to reopen them, he felt warm and fuzzy all over. He leaned over and hid his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, as Phil’s arm draped around him. He felt the arm rub his forearm slightly, but within moments he was already asleep. Phil, happy with the arrangement, went back to scrolling through Twitter.

* * *

Tommy stifled a small airy laugh as Wilbur poked him in the back of the head. 

It wasn’t the poke that made him laugh, but the glare that he could feel Phil send Wilbur, as the brunette muttered a small “Sorry, Phil.” 

He tried to reposition himself, trying to hide his head from the cracks in the seats, whining slightly - involuntarily - which made Tommy try and hide himself inside Phil’s hoodie even more.

“You bastard, woke him up.” Phil whispered playfully, and completely threateningly at the same time. 

Another mumbled “sorry Phil” could be heard from behind him, before Tommy fell asleep again.

* * *

**1.**

Tommy never realized how he must have made people feel when he just suddenly fell asleep on someone; it was more of a blur of tiredness when it did happen. He knew it wasn't - that it wasn't really a normal thing that people did, and he knew that he probably looked strange, falling asleep out in public, but he couldn't really stop it at this point. He just - he felt so safe (and warm, and soft) around his friends. They were his pseudo family, the vague older brother and sister figures in his life, the odd mom or dad figure (thanks, Phil and Kristin), so it was really hard for Tommy to not just take a quick nap when he needed it. 

It was something that he had only ever done around his parents, but he felt comfortable enough to take his short "power naps" around these people, but - he never thought about how it made his friends feel. 

Did they feel as nervous as he felt right now? 

It was ironic really, that he sat on Tubbo’s floor, watching Philza Minecraft’s stream on Tubbo’s laptop. That he sat with Tubbo’s head in his lap. That Tubbo had fallen asleep. 

His hands were shaky, but he didn’t want to disturb Tubbo, he looked so peaceful and comfortable. 

_Fuck this._ Tommy decided, reaching for his phone to ring Wilbur. 

Wilbur picked up on the third ring. 

"WILBUR," Tommy whisper-yells into his phone, "This is an emergency Wilbur." 

"It fucking better be, I told you to only call me in emergencies." Wilbur grunted, but he could hear the grin in the brunette's voice. 

"Wilbur," Tommy started again. "Tubbo fell asleep on me Wilbur, what do I do?" 

Wilbur wheezed through the speakers, coughing, and sputtering.

"What the fuck is so funny, douche?" Tommy grumbled, still nervous, and clammy. 

"It's just - oh god," Wilbur burst out laughing again. "It's so fucking ironic, innit? That Tubbo fell asleep on YOU?" 

"Shut up, and just help me dude! If I make you feel like this, I can stop doing it?" Tommy ranted, trying to get his nerves to calm down. 

Wilbur's voice turned serious for a moment, well, as serious as it could be between wheezes, "No, no, no, no, It's okay, we don't mind when you fall asleep on us. It's just funny, you have to admit it's funny." 

Tommy whined, "Just tell me what to do Wilbur!" 

"Just don't move." Wilbur lightly advised. "There is not much you can do, just don't get up, or move a lot." 

"Okay," Tommy grumbled, repositioning himself slightly so that he could be comfortable, and so that he didn't have to move later on. "What else?" 

"I don't know," Wilbur sighed, smirk in his voice evident. "Try petting his head, like combing your hand through his hair - it's what you like. You purr." 

"I don't purr!" Tommy defended himself. 

"You do! You're like a cat. I scratch your head a little bit, and you are out-like-a-light." Wilbur laughed. 

"I hate you." Tommy mumbled, but moving his hand through Tubbo's hair, watching his best friend lean into the touch. 

"heh," Tommy snorted, "clingy bitch." 

"Tommy, you fucking hypocrite -" Wilbur started with a laugh, but Tommy cut him off.

"Sorry, can't hear you over Tubbo's clinginess big man." And Tommy hung up.

* * *

After a few more minutes of watching Philza Minecraft work on the Nether Void, in his Hardcore Season 4 world, Tommy began to feel his eyes droop as well. 

Maybe it was the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, maybe it was the warmth that Tubbo's head provided him with, maybe it was the dim rays of light peeking through Tubbo's window, or the homely atmosphere - but Tommy really, really, wanted to take a quick nap. 

And hey - no one's ever stopped him before. 

So, he settled into the cushions behind him, leaning against Tubbo's bean bag chair, and closed his eyes listening to Phil's voice. 

Yeah, no one would mind if he took a quick _Power Nap_.

* * *

**EXTRA**

When Tommy had laid his head down in Niki’s lap, she wasn’t sure what to do. 

It was something that she had only seen the blonde do with Wilbur. Clearly, it took a lot of trust, and a high level of friendship for the teen to do this, but Wilbur looked less than surprised. 

However, Niki let out a surprised gasp when he first did it, looking towards Wilbur with a shy smile. 

“Look, he picked you Niki - you are his person now!” Wilbur whisper yelled. 

“Wilbur - what do I do? What do you mean?” Niki asked, looking down at the boy. 

“Pet him. Pet his hair. Scratch his head. He’s a cat, you have a cat Niki, right?” 

Niki giggled, putting her hand in his hair. “Yes I have a cat - oh my god.” She stopped speaking when Tommy started practically purring at the touch. Niki scratched his scalp softly.

Her smile widened. 

“I told you he was a cat.” Wilbur bragged, rubbing Tommy’s ankle softly. “You are now his person.” 

“Are you jealous.” Niki asked playfully. 

“What ME?” Wilbur faked offence. “Wilbur Soot? Never been jealous in my life.” 

“We can both be his people.” Niki offered. 

Wilbur smiled. 

“He is really like our younger brother, isn’t he?” Niki smiled softly. 

Wilbur patted his calf, “Yeah, yeah he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanks To BIG MAN QAR™ for giving me this idea. (Literally, I asked them this morning, "what I should write")
> 
> ALSO thanks to Eel, who gave the beginning of the Tubbo part, and cheered me on for the past few hours. :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, even though it is very different than my usual stuff. 
> 
> Please tell me whether you like this stuff or not so that I know whether or not to keep writing it :)
> 
> Have a good night!


End file.
